


Vhenas

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, Reunions, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian sneaks back into Skyhold a year after he left for Tevinter to reunite with his Amatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vhenas

He found an odd comfort in the clicking of his shoes against the stone floor. The large hall had fantastic acoustics, and it was something he found he missed more than he thought. Despite the urge to announce his presence, he kept quiet. The dark cloak he wore covered his arms and body, and the hood on his head kept his face concealed enough that he wouldn't be recognized unless actually looked at. He didn't need to sneak into Skyhold, but no one knew he was coming - and he wanted to keep it that way for Ferron's sake.

“Hey there!” A permanently happy voice called from behind him. Her slender hand clamped down on his shoulder, gripping onto the fabric and yanking him around with an alarming amount of strength. “Who do you think you-” she gasped, her jaw opening as a part of her expressive personality. “No way!” She laughed her signature snort/giggle and shoved his shoulder. “Welcome back Dory!”

Dorian flinched slightly at her shove but smiled anyways. “ _Shh_ , Sera. It's good to see you too, but I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I'm surprising the Inquisitor and would like to keep it as a surprise.” He spoke lowly, keeping his voice from echoing off the walls. He hadn't a clue who still remained in Skyhold that was part of the inner circle - and right now that didn't matter. He had limited time, and he wanted to spend every precious moment with his beloved.

“Oh he'll shart himself silly! Okay, hush hush. See you later _Pavious!_ ” As fast as the encounter had taken place, she sprinted out of the grand hall and out back into the open field of Skyhold. She stopped at the doors and smiled at him with a slight nod. He missed his old friends more than he thought.

Dorian continued on to the Inquisitor's room. When he entered the main chamber and ascended up the stairs, he was absolutely shocked to see his chair in front of the hearth. Not only that, but Ferron had acquired a large stack of books that, upon closer inspection, were all Dorian's favorites. His desk was cluttered with their various letters. A piece of paper addressed to him laid open on the desk. It read:

 

_Dorian,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while...I hope everything is going well...I miss you._

 

The rest of the message was a series of scribbles and ink blots. He slid his fingers over the bindings of the books and made his way around the room. Tears gripped him as nostalgia and a profound sadness crashed over him. He had never truly had time to deal with leaving Skyhold, and Ferron, behind. Tevinter never gave him time to be alone with his own thoughts...and now, in this silent room - so close to the one he missed the most - it decided to manifest. He took a shaky breath and walked to the bed.

At the side of the bed, he slowly shed his cloak and let it pool on the ground. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing armor. He was dressed in a fine, brown tunic with gold hemming. His trousers were the richest of blacks and made of what felt like silk but was as durable as leather. Around his neck hung his amulet, something he never dared to part with in fear of losing his Southern connections forever. With a tight, quiet movement, he sat down on the bed.

He smiled gently. Ferron was snuggled up with his pillow, his features were calm. He was shirtless, but the tunic that previously belonged to Dorian but had become Ferron's favorite - hung over the headboard. Around his wrist was the piece of Velveteen he put over his armor as a sentimental reminder of Dorian. Tears clouded his vision as a slight laugh huffed past his lips. Ferron was never good at coping with sadness, but surrounding himself in Dorian's presence seemed like a rational idea. If it brought him comfort, who was Dorian to say anything?

Dorian gently placed his hand on Ferron's cheek. His thumb softly painted over his thin lips. He glided his blunt nails over the side of Ferron's scalp, pushing his unruly, now shaggy, hair over his small ears. They twitched at the contact, and Ferron suddenly flew upwards with an almost violent jolt. Dorian took his hand away and smiled at Ferron, who looked scared and disorientated for a brief second before Dorian's face registered.

His entire being lit up with happiness. “ _Dorian!_ ” he cried, almost tackling him. He wrapped his arms around Dorian, his hands clutched onto the fabric of his shirt. He held on with defiance and determination, as if to dare whatever force was out there to try and rip Dorian away from him. There was also a slight wariness in his touch. His muscles were rigid, unlike the usual flop he would take in Dorian's arms. Ferron had to assure himself this wasn’t a dream, and if it was...he didn't want to think of the pain it would cause.

They remained in such a way for a few moments, but Dorian was becoming concerned the longer he held Ferron. They pulled apart from each other reluctantly and Dorian gave him a once over. “Amatus, you look and feel thinner...you have to eat more. Anymore weight and you'll be nothing but dust. How am I supposed to hug dust?” Despite the usual snark, Dorian sounded genuinely worried. His hands continued to slide over Ferron's body, feeling the harder, sharper curves of his being.

Ferron stared at Dorian's face, still beside himself. He ran his fingers through Dorian's hair, his fingers traced the familiar curves of his face and slowly moved down his body - as if to make sure everything was intact and _real_. Dorian placed a soft hand on his cheek, grabbing his attention. “Well, I was very sick recently. I caught something in Emprise Du Lion - I couldn't keep anything down for two weeks. They quarantined me in your old room by the gardens -,” he suddenly stopped, his eyes focusing on the inside of Dorian's wrist. “W-what is-? Is that _my-?_ ” He was in awe.

Dorian chuckled and angled his wrist so Ferron could see it better. He manifested a dark purple wisp, proving them with dim light. “It's your Vallaslin, or at least the one on your face. You are...a _part_ of me, Ferron. I didn't know how else to represent that.” He shrugged lightly. Dropping his gaze, it sounded stupider than he thought.

Ferron could feel a tightness in his throat. A tear rolled from his eye and slid down his cheek. He cupped Dorian's cheek and pulled his face towards his. Their lips connected for the first time in a year, and the sudden bursts of emotion between them was both beautiful and tragic. Dorian guided him back against the mattress, mixing a sense of longing and desire in their contact. For the first time in what felt like forever, they were able to bask in the synchronized beating of their hearts. Warm breath against the skin, gentle caresses in the darkness, whispered endearments, and the tangling of limbs that helped them both fall asleep comfortably for the first time since they've been apart.

**Author's Note:**

> The final fluff entry to this series. I will probably add more to their Ferion Miscellaneous series whenever I get a muse or I just miss them. I do take prompt requests, so if you want to see more of Ferron and Dorian - don't hesitate to contact me on Tumblr at FriendOfTheFugitive! I am always happy to hear from you. :) Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
